1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinge structures such as used in prehung doors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures in the art include hinges having locked in bushings for improved wear with respect to conventional hinge pins as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,219. Pintles in hinge knuckles spring urged outwardly thereof are seen in the door hinge structure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,735 and variations of the spring and pintle arrangement in hinges may be seen in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,673,636, 3,671,998 and 2,534,998.
This invention provides the convenience and rapid assembly possible with pre-assembled movable interlocking hinge parts in prehung storm and prime doors and the like.